


A Slow Day

by ShadinqTR



Category: Goblin Slayer (Manga)
Genre: About 1 more chapter, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadinqTR/pseuds/ShadinqTR
Summary: Goblin Slayer's having an extremely slow day today. No goblin quests, no goblin slaying quests, no goblin scouting quests. Nothing.





	1. Chapter 1

Goblin Slayer woke up early like he always does to check on the farm for any footprints. He left outside the while the sun while still rising. He felt the warm rays of the sun permeate all through the fields. He had been too accustomed to this feeling. He went through his usual routine of checking all through the fences checking the grass for any footprints.

He kept at this for a couple hours until he checked everywhere and Cow Girl was awake greeting him "Good morning!" He replied with his usual "You too." and kept inspecting the all throughout the farm. Cow Girl asked him what he would like for breakfast but he just replied with "Anything will do." She sighed in response and Goblin Slayer didn't know why. He always thought that not making personal requests would be far easier than requesting something that someone wants but he paid after thinking that, he paid her no mind.

After checking all throughout the farm, he went back inside to have his breakfast. He ate the usual, bread with soup.

"Is it good?" Cow Girl asked.

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Yes."

Although this response was typical of him, Cow Girl couldn't help but smile.

After eating breakfast, he went into the storage where all of his weapons and items were stored at started cleaning all of the up. Sharpening most of his blades that were beginning to become dull with a whetstone, cleaning up his blood-soaked armor and everything else. All of his items were stored all nicely in cloth put on the ground and some items like helmets and potions were placed nicely on shelves. He went through his usual cleaning and started heading towards the guild.

* * *

 As he entered the guild, he sat down on one of the seats. He wasn't greeted by anybody on the way there. It also didn't seem like his party members were in the guild. Perhaps they were shopping for better equipment.

The new quests were put up on the board for all the adventurers to see and he waited until most of them left. One by one, people started accepting quests and immediately leaving. He overheard some people accepting things like slaying a dragon, taking down a necromancer cult and scouting out a vampire's castle. But he didn't care. Not even a single bit. All he cared about was exterminating goblins. As most of them cleared out, he checked up on the board for any goblin slaying quests. To his surprise, there were none.

He went over to Guild Girl if there truly were no goblin quests.

She put a finger up to her cheek and said, "Let me check." She then pulled out a big book from under the desk and started flipping over the pages. She did this for a couple of minutes.

"Doesn't seem like there are."

To this, Goblin Slayer groaned, "Hrm."

Guild Girl gave him a small laugh, "Haha. Why don't you do something else today? It seems like you're free."

Goblin Slayer put his hand over where his chin would be over his visor and started thinking for a bit. He had already checked the farm, he had already cleaned up his equipment but he hasn't killed goblins yet. What else were there to do?

His line of thinking was broken as Guild Girl clasped both of her hands together, "How about you go with another adventuring party?"

"Goblins?"

"Well, no but-"

"Not interested."

Guild Girl put her palm to her face, "I knew you would say that. I thought it was worth a shot anyway."

He then turned around and left while still thinking of what to do.

* * *

 He went back over to the farm and asked Cow Girl if he needed anything. The request was odd to her since she would generally be the one to ask him if he was free to help but sadly, because of the time he spent cleaning up his items, she had already done most of the things she needed help with. After this, he tried going to Cow Girl's Uncle but he was sleeping soundly on a chair so he assumed that he had also done everything that was needed.

He went back out to the town to try to find something to do. He went to the usual shop that he went through to see if there was anything that he would be interested in.

As he entered the shop, he saw a new set of female armor on a wooden mannequin. The armor was blue and had yellow outlines at the edges but it only covered the breasts of the mannequin and the crotch. It was certainly armor as it was made out of steel but to him, it looked more like inconvenient undergarments.

"Why would anybody ever wear that to battle?"

"Obviously, it's not for battle." A familiar voice told him.

He turned around to see a blonde girl wearing armor and had her sword sheathed on her side. Goblin Slayer took especial notice on the sword that was sheathed and looked at his sword which had an unnatural length. He went back to reality as the girl, Female Knight, snapped her fingers in front of his visor.

"It's obviously not for battling. It's for more..." She was struggling to get the words out as she did not want to embarrass herself.

But instead of asking what she meant or even finish her sentence, he simply stared at her with an unknown expression hidden under his helmet. He was curious as to what she was about to say so he stood there idly waiting for a continuation.

Female Knight was getting annoyed not seeing his expression at the moment so she snapped out the sentence, "It's obviously meant to seduce men!" She said as she crossed her arms. Her strict figure immediately broke as she realized what she had just blurted out.

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Very interesting."

With a smirk, she regained her composure. "Are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

Female Knight pinched the bridge of her nose, "Like that. Always so... unsociable, for the lack of the better term."

He thought about it for a couple of seconds, "I guess so."

Female Knight was getting annoyed by his responses. They were short and quick. It didn't even feel like they were having a conversation. She asked him if he wanted to have a quick talk since it was her free time. Goblin Slayer nodded in response and started following her into the guild hall where they sat down on a nearby chair. They attracted a lot of attention due to Goblin Slayers gear. Pieces of his armor was chipped off, his sword was odd in length in a makeshift scabbard, he even had a cheap helmet on.

"Why do you never take off your armor? Your helmet at least."

"Goblins might attack."

Female Knight looked dumbfounded at his response. "Pardon?"

"Without a helmet, I might get knocked out by a goblin."

She groaned, "Ugh... never mind. Now, I have a question for you."

"Didn't you already ask?"

She ignored him, "Why do you only kill goblins? Clearly, you're not doing it for money." She said as she looked at his armor.

"To exterminate them." He bluntly said. He then stood up and walked away. Before closing the door, he said, "Tell me when there are goblin quests." He closed the door with a slow creak. Female Knight stood there, shocked, at his reaction.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving Female Knight in the guild hall, Goblin Slayer made his way to an open field where warriors alike come to spar one another. He came there to see the sight, but mostly because it was the nearest place where he could sit down. He sat on the nearby chairs near some other adventurers, one blond and one a brunette. It was the Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric.

The two were first surprised by his appearance, seeing as most people were already questing on this time of day.

"Uh... Goblin Slayer, thanks for the advice back then." Rookie Warrior said.

Goblin Slayer turned his head towards them with his usual unseen reaction and face. He stared at them for a bit longer than how a normal person would so it weirded the two out.

"Oh. You were the boy who lost his sword."

Apprentice Cleric chimed in on the conversation, if you could even call it that.

"Uh, y- yes, Mr. Goblin Slayer."

"Mister? I'm only 20."

Rookie Adventurer was shocked by what he said. A high-ranked adventurer was only 20 years old. The more he thought about it, the less it made sense in his head. I mean, would the Priestess be a silver-ranked adventurer too in the next 4 years? Will I be a silver-ranked too?! These were all the things he thought about.

Apprentice Cleric however, wasn't surprised at all. She had always heard tales of young adventurers eventually developing into full-time adventurers through perseverance, determination and hard work. As she grew older, she did stop believing in those fantasies, but a single heroic girl changed it.

"The Hero's older than you are?" 

The two men suddenly looked at her. 

"Don't you guys know who the Hero is?"

The two shook their head in unison.

Apprentice Cleric sighed, "Well, Hero's a young girl with red hair. She's really strong, even able to kill everything with only one hit." 

"Young girl with red hair..." Goblin Slayer thought.

The two closely observed him as he put his hand over his visor and started thinking. After waiting for a while, the two cocked their head as Goblin Slayer immediately stood up and started walking away. The two followed behind him. It seemed like he was walking towards the guild hall.

He slowly opened the door and Guild Girl gave him a smile.

"Sorry Goblin Slayer, but there are still no-" She didn't finish her sentence as Goblin Slayer gestured her that he wasn't there for that reason. Guild Girl's eyes widened and cocked her head. She couldn't imagine why else he would be here seeing as his party wasn't in as well.

Female Knight was still in the guild hall, sitting with Heavy Swordsman. She saw him enter the building and started intensely glaring at him but he payed her no mind. Heavy Swordsman even asked he anything was wrong but Female Knight didn't reply.

He walked towards two familiar adventurers, Spearman and Witch. The two were discussing something about a Golem, a beast unfamiliar to Goblin Slayer.

"Oh! Goblin Slayer, what are you up to? And you're with them?" Spearman asked as he pointed at Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric.

"Hm?" He hadn't been paying attention behind him but he was still being followed by the two. "Oh."

"What do you... need Goblin Slayer?" Wizard asked with her usual monotone and paused speech.

The three sat down in the same table.

Apprentice Cleric whispered to Rookie Warrior, "Why did we follow him here again?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "I don't know... haha."

Apprentice Cleric had looked at him for a second to confirm that he was serious. After a few seconds of no reaction, she gave him a face of disappointment as she put her head down to the table and covered it with her arms. The three adventurers payed no mind to the other two, so Goblin Slayer asked his question.

"Are you two familiar with a young girl with red hair?"

"You must mean Hero right? Haha! That girl's a strong one. She's already slain the Demon King. Though, I'm not jealous." Spearman said with his usual confident attitude. After he practically screamed out this sentence, he looked at the counter where Guild Girl stood and winked. Too bad for him, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Goblin Slayer.

"Why... do you ask?" Witch asked. It was unusual for him to ask anything that wasn't goblin related. It was a very rare occurrence.

"I feel as if I've seen her before."

"Well that's kinda common. She's been adventuring a lot. She even came here when the festival was held."

Goblin Slayer nodded, "Yes. I saw her there before."

"Really? How?"

"I was setting up traps."

"For?"

"Goblins."

"Why'd I even ask?"

"Well... I can't tell... you much."

Goblin Slayer nodded, gesturing her to keep going.

With a small laugh, she told him everything she knew. Apparently, she was raised in an orphanage but always wandered out, much to the dismay of the nun. She would always go out to the village to play. That was all she knew of her past. Though, she did have more information on how she is in the present. She's brash and overconfident, that overconfidence was backed up by her weapon though. Her weapon was a sword light, a weapon so strong that it could effortlessly kill a demon general in one swoop. She also has two party members which were also female. After this long, long story of information, Goblin Slayer bid them farewell.

But before leaving, he turned to the rookies.

"Thank you." He told the two.

Apprentice Cleric was still holding her head down but she was still awake and listening. She immediately raised her head, "It's- it was no problem." She said as she dusted herself off.

Rookie Warrior said with half of a smile, "Haha... yeah... it was uh, it was no problem."

He nodded and started walking off, still thinking of what to do. He still had about 4 or so hours until he would go back to the farm.

"Oh! Goblin Slayer, are you done with your conversation?"

He nodded.

"Perfect! You see, your party came here earlier asking for you to come to a certain bar. I believe it was called..." She then took a look at the letter she was given. "The Greenhorn Bar!"

"I see. Thank you."

With a smile on her face she said, "You're very welcome! Be careful now."

He nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

As Goblin Slayer entered the unknown bar, there he saw, two of his party members; Priestess & Elf Archer. They were sitting on chairs at the corner of the tavern and were talking to each other. He couldn't hear what they were talking about since they were whispering to one another. He slowly walked up to them and said, "You called?"

Elf suddenly recoiled in surprise and fell from her chair.

The Priestess then greeted back and helped the archer back to her chair.

"Archers shouldn't let their guards down."

Elf scratched her hair in annoyance, "I'm aware!"

As the Elf adjusted herself back onto her chair, the door swung back open revealing a familiar face. It was Goblin Slayer's childhood friend, Cow Girl.

Her eyes looked surprised as they made eye contact. Er, eye to helmet contact?

"Oh! So this is where you've been."

"No-" Before Goblin Slayer could reply, he was immediately cut off.

"I was so worried about you. I thought you had gone to a quest without telling me first!" 

Goblin Slayer couldn't explain himself as every time he would say an excuse, he would just be immediately cut off. This was all happening while the two party members were talking to each other. Talking about how he's so lucky to have someone so motherlike as her, even though they were sure he was older than she was.

"If anything happens, don't be afraid to tell me okay?"

He then nodded.

The nod might not be enough for normal people but if Goblin Slayer is definitely not normal, so it was enough for her. It meant that he wholeheartedly trusted her, even if it didn't seem like it. She couldn't stay longer in the bar anyway as she only went there to drop off a small delivery.

As she dropped them off, she waved goodbye to the party with a happy smile on her face.

Elf formed a grin on her face, "Ehhh, look at you. So lucky to have someone like her."

Goblin Slayer looked at her, even with his helmet on he could feel his stare penetrating her soul.

"She's a burden to me."

"What?" The Priestess finally joined in. "How could you say that to someone who cares and loves you so much?" She asked without even looking at his face. She seemed to have taken offense to his statement.

"How?" Goblin Slayer said. "Everyday. I go on adventures far away from the one I hold dearest to me. Everyday I'm not there is a day without someone checking if Goblins had not scouted out the farm. Goblins aren't stupid. They can ambush people in the dark. Everyday, I have to hope that the moment i come back to that house that they aren't dead. Everyday."

The two were in shock by this response, it was long. Far longer than anything he had responded to them before, instead of just one or two word replies, he replied as if he was pouring his emotions onto the two party members. The two looked at him with sad faces. They really wanted to help him out with his burdens but they knew there wasn't any way. They weren't Goblin experts at all.

"Go- Goblin Slayer, I'm sorry..."

Goblin Slayer didn't respond. He seemed like a statue, not even moving an inch.

Elf tried to lighten up the mood by saying the reason he was even called there. "Orcbolg, would you like to go on an adventure?"

"Goblins?"

"No bu-" Before she could even finish her sentence he already proceeded to stand up and start walking away. But he couldn't get far so he sat back down.

"BUT. There is apparently a book there that tells all about the weaknesses and different types of goblins. It's guarded by a chimera."

Goblin Slayer nodded his head in agreement, "I'll pack my things then. Where are we going to meet?"

"Guild Hall in 2 days." She said with a serious gaze.

He nodded back and left.

She looked to her side to see the Priestess looking down at the ground in shame, "It's alright. At least he opened up to us a bit."

Priestess then looked at her and smiled, "Ah, yes!"

The two then giggled. There was really wasn't any book there related to goblins, it was just their way of tricking him.

"Haha, well then now that that's settled, I wonder where the other two are?"

* * *

 Somewhere in another tavern...

Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest were having the time of their lives.

Dwarf was drinking as much ale as he could have- which was a ton. While Lizard was eating different exotic cheeses from all over the world.

As the two were eating, a server asked another server, "Should we give them the letter now?"

"Nah, if they keep buying, let them! No need to waste make them leave if they're paying us!" She replied with a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delaying this thing to death! I don't have an excuse, I just got really lazy. But I did get back into Goblin Slayer because of the light novels so here you go! The ending of this short story.
> 
> -ShadinqTR

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy quite a bit of the side characters in Goblin Slayer so these chapters are mostly gonna be about them and not about the main cast besides Goblin Slayer, of course.


End file.
